gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny
Mobile Suit GUNDAM SEED BATTLE DESTINY(Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED: Battle Destiny) is a battle action game for PSVita developed by Artdink and published by Bandai Namco Games, in which players can experience events of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Gameplay The game follows the same tradition as the Gundam Battle Games that came before it. Players can create a male or female character plus a partner to participate in the events of 71 C.E. and 73 C.E. as a Natural or Coordinator, siding with either the EAF or ZAFT Factions in the beginning. There are no resupply points in this game. To replenish ammunition, orange supply containers in the map need to be found and opened. Some destroyed warships and MS also drop these containers during long missions. Later events will give you a choice to remain with your chosen faction or join the Archangel/Three Ships Alliance later on. Three runs will be needed to unlock everything, since allegiance decisions are a one-time affair. Moreover, certain missions and MS are exclusive to one faction. After finishing certain missions, bonus missions in the Another Arc, EX and Hyper Boss Battle are gradually unlocked. The Another Arc features minor events from MSV as well as some miscellaneous missions involving MS types; EX Missions are the same as the first basic timeline missions but allows all the missions to be playable regardless of chosen faction, and Hyper Boss Battle involves fighting the famous pilots and their units with tripled stats. Featured Series *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV Characters Note that some characters appear by name only and do not have portraits nor voice clips. *Athrun Zala *Auel Neider *Andrew Waltfeld *Asagi Caldwell *Cagalli Yula Athha *Canard Pars *Courtney Heironimus *Clotho Buer *Edward Harrelson *Elijah Kiel *Gai Murakumo *Dearka Elsman *Jean Carry *Jane Houston *Juri Wu Nien *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne *Lowe Guele *Lukas O'Donnell *Lunamaria Hawke *Martin DaCosta *Mayura Labatt *Morgan Chevalier *Mu La Flaga *Murrue Ramius *Neo Roanoke *Nicol Amalfi *Orga Sabnak *Prayer Reverie *Rau Le Creuset *Rena Imelia *Rey Za Burrel *Riika Sheder *Rondo Gina Sahaku *Sato *Shinn Asuka *Shani Andras *Sven Cal Bayan *Selene McGriff *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Yzak Joule Mechanics Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam *GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E **GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP *CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 1 **CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam Unit 2 *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-01D Long Dagger *GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger *GAT-02L2 Dagger L *GAT-04 Windam *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *GAT-S02R N Dagger N *GAT-X399/Q Wild Dagger *YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah Vehicles and Support Units *F-7D Spearhead *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero *FX-550 Skygrasper *TS-MA4F Exus *Archangel-class *Agamemnon-class *Nelson-class *Drake-class *Girty Lue-class *Hannibal-class ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *AMF-101 DINN *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *AMA-953 BABI *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam **ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior **ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited Vehicles and Support Units *LHM-BB01 Minerva *Nazca-class *Laurasia-class *Lesseps-class Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame with Power Loader *MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai *YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Serpent Tail Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN Orb Union *MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame *MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Three Ships Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1 M1 Astray *MBF-M1A M1A Astray *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ORB-01 Akatsuki Vehicles and Support Units *FFMH-Y101 Eternal *Izumo-class *METEOR *Aegis-class Phantom Pain Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam *GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam *GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD) Mobile Weapons *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam Gallery MSGSBD-Box-Art.jpg 1f.jpg Photoa3.jpg 125.jpg Mobile-Suit-Gundam-Seed-Battle-Destiny 1 0002.jpg Gsbd customise1.jpg Gunnerzakuphant.jpg Launcherdagger.jpg Sworddagger.jpg Character Choices.png Playable Pilots Player Pilots FemaleOMNIPilot1.png|Female OMNI Pilot 1 FemaleOMNIPilot2.png|Female OMNI Pilot 2 FemaleOMNIPilot3.png|Female OMNI Pilot 3 FemaleOMNIPilot4.png|Female OMNI Pilot 4 MaleOMNIPilot1.png|Male OMNI Pilot 1 MaleOMNIPilot2.png|Male OMNI Pilot 2 MaleOMNIPilot3.png|Male OMNI Pilot 3 MaleOMNIPilot4.png|Male OMNI Pilot 4 FemaleZAFTPilot1.png|Female ZAFT Pilot 1 FemaleZAFTPilot2.png|Female ZAFT Pilot 2 FemaleZAFTPilot3.png|Female ZAFT Pilot 3 FemaleZAFTPilot4.png|Female ZAFT Pilot 4 MaleZAFTPilot1.png|Male ZAFT Pilot 1 MaleZAFTPilot2.png|Male ZAFT Pilot 2 MaleZAFTPilot3.png|Male ZAFT Pilot 3 MaleZAFTPilot4.png|Male ZAFT Pilot 4 SEED Pilots KiraCE71EABattleDestiny.png KiraCE71ZAFTBattleDestiny.png AthrunCE71BattleDestiny.png CagalliCE71BattleDestiny.png MuCE71BattleDestiny.png RauBattleDestiny.png YzakCE71BattleDestiny.png DearkaCE71BattleDestiny.png NicolBattleDestiny.png WaltfeldCE71BattleDestiny.png AsagiBattleDestiny.png JuriBattleDestiny.png MayuraBattleDestiny.png OrgaBattleDestiny.png ClothoBattleDestiny.png ShaniBattleDestiny.png SEED Destiny Pilots ShiinBattleDestiny.png LunamariaBattleDestiny.png ReyBattleDestiny.png AthrunCE73ZAFTBattleDestiny.png AthrunCE73BattleDestiny.png KiraCE73BattleDestiny.png CagalliCE73BattleDestiny.png WaltfeldCE73BattleDestiny.png MuCE73BattleDestiny.png NeoBattleDestiny.png StingBattleDestiny.png StingDestroyBattleDestiny.png StellaBattleDestiny.png StellaDestroyBattleDestiny.png AuelBattleDestiny.png YzakCE73BattleDestiny.png DearkaCE73BattleDestiny.png SatoBattleDestiny.png Stargazer Pilots SeleneBattleDestiny.png SvenBattleDestiny.png MudieBattleDestiny.png ShamsBattleDestiny.png MSV & Astray Series Pilots LoweBattleDestiny.png GaiBattleDestiny.png RondoBattleDestiny.png JeanEABattleDestiny.png JeanOrbBattleDestiny.png EdwardBattleDestiny.png MorganBattleDestiny.png PrayerBattleDestiny.png CanardBattleDestiny.png Commanders AzraelBattleDestiny.png DjibrilBattleDestiny.png DurandelBattleDestiny.png LacusCE71BattleDestiny.png LacusCE73BattleDestiny.png MurrueBattleDestiny.png TaliaBattleDestiny.png SEED MS AegisBattleDestiny.png AegisMABattleDestiny.png AileStrikeBattleDestiny.png AileStrikeRougeBattleDestiny.png BlitzBattleDestiny.png BuCUEBattleDestiny.png BuCUEMABattleDestiny.png BusterBattleDestiny.png CalamityBattleDestiny.png CGUEBattleDestiny.png DinnBattleDestiny.png DinnCmdrBattleDestiny.png DinnCmdrMABattleDestiny.png DinnMABattleDestiny.png DuelASBattleDestiny.png DuelBattleDestiny.png ForbiddenBattleDestiny.png FreedomBattleDestiny.png FreedomMETEORBattleDestiny.png GINNBattleDestiny.png GuAIZBattleDestiny.png GuAIZCmdrBattleDestiny.png JusticeBattleDestiny.png JusticeMETEORBattleDestiny.png LaGOWEBattleDestiny.png LaGOWEMABattleDestiny.png LauncherStrikeBattleDestiny.png M1AstrayBattleDestiny.png MobiusZeroBattleDestiny.png PerfectStrikeBattleDestiny.png ProvidenceBattleDestiny.png RaiderBattleDestiny.png RaiderMABattleDestiny.png StrikeBattleDestiny.png StrikeDaggerBattleDestiny.png SwordStrikeBattleDestiny.png SEED Destiny AbyssBattleDestiny.png AkatsukiOowBattleDestiny.png AkatsukiShiBattleDestiny.png BabiBattleDestiny.png BabiMABattleDestiny.png BlastImpulseBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuPhantomBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuPhantomDearkaBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuPhantomHeineBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuPhantomReyBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuPhantomYzakBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png ChaosBattleDestiny.png ChaosMABattleDestiny.png DaggerLBattleDestiny.png DarkDaggerLBattleDestiny.png DestinyBattleDestiny.png DestroyBattleDestiny.png DomTrooperBattleDestiny.png DopDaggerLBattleDestiny.png DopDarkDaggerLBattleDestiny.png ExusBattleDestiny.png ForceImpulseBattleDestiny.png GaiaBattleDestiny.png GaiaMABattleDestiny.png GaiaWaltfeldBattleDestiny.png GaiaWaltfeldMABattleDestiny.png GinnHM2BattleDestiny.png GoufIgnitedBattleDestiny.png GoufIgnitedHeineBattleDestiny.png GoufIgnitedYzakBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuPhantomBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuPhantomDearkaBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuPhantomHeineBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuPhantomReyBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuPhantomYzakBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png ImpulseBattleDestiny.png InfiniteJusticeBattleDestiny.png InfiniteJusticeMETEORBattleDestiny.png JetDaggerLBattleDestiny.png JetWindamBattleDestiny.png JetWindamNeoBattleDestiny.png LegendBattleDestiny.png M1AstrayShrikeBattleDestiny.png MurasameBattleDestiny.png MurasameMABattleDestiny.png MurasameWaltfeldBattleDestiny.png MurasameWaltfeldMABattleDestiny.png NukeWindamBattleDestiny.png SaviorBattleDestiny.png SaviorMABattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomDearkaBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomHeineBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomReyBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuPhantomYzakBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png StrikeFreedomBattleDestiny.png StrikeFreedomMETEORBattleDestiny.png SwordImpulseBattleDestiny.png WindamBattleDestiny.png ZakuWarriorLiveBattleDestiny.png ZamzaZahBattleDestiny.png Stargazer OVA MS BluDuelBattleDestiny.png BuCUEHoundBattleDestiny.png BuCUEHoundMABattleDestiny.png SlaughterDaggerBattleDestiny.png StargazerBattleDestiny.png StrikeNoirBattleDestiny.png VerdeBusterBattleDestiny.png MSV MS AileDaggerBattleDestiny.png AstrayBlueFrameBattleDestiny.png AstrayBlueFrameSecondLBattleDestiny.png AstrayBlueFrameWeaponsBattleDestiny.png AstrayGoldFrameAmatsuBattleDestiny.png AstrayGoldFrameBattleDestiny.png AstrayRedFrameBattleDestiny.png AstrayRedFrameKaiBattleDestiny.png AstrayRedFrameKaiFlightBattleDestiny.png AstrayRedFramePowerLoaderBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png DaggerBattleDestiny.png DestinyHeineBattleDestiny.png DestinyImpulseBattleDestiny.png DestinyImpulseUnit3BattleDestiny.png DreadnoughtBattleDestiny.png DreadnoughtGuAIZBattleDestiny.png DreadnoughtIncompleteBattleDestiny.png DuelDaggerArmorBattleDestiny.png DuelDaggerBattleDestiny.png ExusMorganBattleDestiny.png GinnAssaultBattleDestiny.png GinnElijahBattleDestiny.png GinnJeanBattleDestiny.png GinnMiguelBattleDestiny.png GunbarrelDaggerBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png HyperionBattleDestiny.png HyperiounUnit2BattleDestiny.png KeberosZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png LauncherDaggerBattleDestiny.png LauncherStrikeEBattleDestiny.png LongDaggerArmorBattleDestiny.png LongDaggerArmorJeanBattleDestiny.png LongDaggerBattleDestiny.png LongDaggerJeanBattleDestiny.png M1AstrayJeanBattleDestiny.png NDaggerNBattleDestiny.png SlashZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png StrikeEIWSPBattleDestiny.png StrikeRougeIWSPBattleDestiny.png SwordCalamityUnit1BattleDestiny.png SwordCalamityBattleDestiny.png SwordDaggerBattleDestiny.png SwordStrikeEBattleDestiny.png SwordStrikeRougeBattleDestiny.png WildDaggerBattleDestiny.png WildDaggerMABattleDestiny.png Notes And Trivia *Coordinator-type original characters can become EA Pilots but Naturals can't join ZAFT until a feature is unlocked. *Even if they defect to the Three Ships Alliance/Archangel, the original characters will not change into Orb Pilot Uniforms. They will just stick with the one from their former affiliated army (EAF/ZAFT). *Some Mobile Suits are restricted to specific environments like before, but pilot type limitations are not as strict in SEED Battle Destiny: Naturals can still man MS meant for Coordinators, but the system warns players that the pilot will not be able to use the unit properly. The corresponding penalties are obvious with AI-controlled characters, who get defeated easily by grunts even if the unit has been tuned up. *Original characters who start out as Naturals can be given the Biological CPU or Extended ability in order to effectively pilot certain MS. Once applied, the ability can't be removed. The stat bonuses slightly resemble the ones for Coordinators, but when MS HP is at 30%, all stats will drop. It will also cause a personality change that varies per character type. *High-energy, multi-phase and positron beams can pass through obstacles whereas regular beams cannot. *All MS can hover over water in the ocean stages. ZAFT AI units use Guuls for purposes of accuracy but they are not necessary gameplay-wise and therefore not accessible to the player. *The absence of underwater sections and stages may be the reason the UMF-4A GOOhN was not added to the lineup. This could also be why the Abyss Gundam also cannot use its MA mode. **On a related note, beam weapons being ineffective in water is demonstrated here to a limited degree. When an MS is knocked down on any body of water, it will be partially submerged. In that state, the water will block all beam attacks including multi-phase and positron ones unless fired from point-blank range or a high angle (while boost jumping or flying). Quadruped units crouch when blocking so they can use the water as protection without having to be knocked down. *Shields can nullify any attack property by 100% until it is destroyed. MS can still block even with no equipped shield, but there will be some damage inflicted. *There is a minor timeline canon conflict for the EAF side. Strike Daggers will be available as starter units for the original characters and can be used as early as the events in Heliopolis (January 25, 71 C.E.) despite the fact that it wasn't officially rolled out until several months later (May 25, 71 C.E.). **Incidentally, later variants like the 105 Dagger also unlock early, going against their actual rollout date. This was probably done for gameplay balance purposes (also since the Moebius and F-7D Spearhead aren't playable units and the Moebius Zero is space-use only). *The narrative is linear for all factions, with only a short detail of the original character pilots wanting to know the truth behind the war in between if they opt to side with Archangel. Regardless of mission results on either side (especially for ZAFT/EAF), the ending per timeline is always just a text summary of the respective ending of SEED and SEED Destiny. **Furthermore, trying to prevent the demise of certain characters has no visible effect on the in-game story. The only benefit is the "Defense Bonus" that adds to the mission score and rank grade. *There are no operators in this game. Miriallia Haw and Meyrin Hawke are not even part of the game's cast. To make up for this, some ship captains (Murrue Ramius, Talia Gladys, etc.) and commanding officers/superiors (Natarle Badgiruel, Muruta Azrael, etc.) praise the player for certain actions taken in some missions. External links *http://gbd.channel.or.jp/spec/